characters_and_their_super_powersfandomcom-20200213-history
Scarlet Witch
Scarlet Witch is the alias of the mutant Wanda Maximoff. Powers Chaos Magic Reality Warping: Scarlet Witch's main power is the superhuman ability to manipulate chaos magic, given to her by the demon Chthon when she was born. Her hexes were, by extension, simple, indirect manifestations of this magic, destabilizing probabilities by inducing chaos. The Scarlet Witch's powers were not fully understood under her conscious control, and their effects persist even after Doctor Strange's Eye of Agamotto shut down her mind. Even the combined efforts of the Doctor Strange and Professor X were unable to fully inhibit such efforts for long. Wanda was able to generate armies from nowhere and revive Wonder Man from another plane of existence. She has also altered the entire Earth-616 reality at will, and permanently shifted the nature of all possible futures without realizing what she had done (although some of her victims have claimed to be able to discern the difference between reality and her spells). Wanda was also shown to easily wipe any in her own illusory reality from existence with but a thought. She has caused the loss of 98% of the mutant population and the deletion of the Mutant Genome created by the near-omnipotent Celestials on a multiversal scale. In the HoM, her chaos wave was so powerful that even Meggan, who absorbed the power of beyonders, only could stop it for few seconds. Doctor Strange also states to Beast that Wanda's one spell is of such complexity and strength that it has woven itself into reality and the world of magic itself, and that if he were to even to try to reverse it, all of reality would implode. Wanda is even capable of healing the severely damaged legs of Charles Xavier while all his Earth and alien friends, allies and colleagues' efforts (including even giving Xavier a new body) apparently failed for countless years. Wanda Maximoff is actually considered the very "nexus-being" of the central universe of Earth-616, serving as the entity that personifies the realm's character and serves as the focal point or anchor of that reality. (Uatu described a nexus-being as one of the "rare individual entities with the power to affect probabilities-and thus the future"), making her along the scales of class and power as the other known nexus-beings, such as Merlyn, Sise-Neg, Kang the Conquerer and Leonard Tippit; Franklin Richards, Vision, Jean Grey/Phoenix, Odin (those last four from alternate Earths), and Eleyn. As the spell causing the Decimation only affected mutant-based powers, Wanda is still perfectly capable of wielding magic. Wanda's ability to channel and wield magical energy was brought about by the demonic sorcerer Chthon. On the day that Wanda was born, the ghostly specter of Chthon visited the newborn Wanda and "blessed" Wanda so that Wanda could channel the dangerous Chaos Magic that was the basis for Chthon's unholy might. Chthon's intentions were to create a vessel that he could possess one day, when Wanda was a full-grown adult, though his schemes to do so were foiled by the Avengers. As such, due to Chthon's "blessing", Wanda is also vulnerable to having all of her powers disabled if Chthon is ever disrupted. During the period in which pages from Chthon's sacred tome, the Darkhold, were scattered across the globe, Wanda's powers were periodically disabled -- with her being left powerless in several dangerous battles against various super-villains -- until several of the missing pages were restored to the book. Although this particular plot thread was stated by Agatha Harkness who was reanimated by Wanda. How much of it is true and how much of it is more unconscious manifestations of the Scarlet Witch's reality manipulation is debatable. Wanda's power to alter reality itself was spawned from the combination of her natural mutant abilities to affect probability and Chaos Magic. It must also be noted that the Scarlet Witch is responsible for the resurrection of Mad Jim Jaspers which happened when her powers altered reality. As such, she may possibly be on par with the White Phoenix of the Crown. Because of her ability to warp reality, Wanda is one of the most powerful beings in the world. *''Hex Bolts:'' Initially, the Scarlet Witch had the ability to manipulate probability via her "hexes" (often manifesting physically as "hex spheres" or "hex bolts"). These hexes are relatively short range, and are limited to her line of sight. Casting a hex requires a gesture and concentration on her part, though the gestures are largely a focus for the concentration. Early in her career, her hexes were unconscious on her part, and would be automatically triggered whenever she made a particular gesture, regardless of her intent. These hexes would only manifest "bad luck" effects. She later gained enough control over her powers that her powers only work when she wants them to, and they are not limited to negative effects. She can use her hexes to light flammable objects, contain or remove air from a particular volume, deflect objects, stop the momentum of projectiles, open doors, explode objects, create force fields and deflect magical attacks. Her powers while beginning to unveil a higher potential appeared capable of prevailing against the mastered mystical ones of Dormammu in his own Dark Dimension when she and the Avengers fought against him for Avalon's Evil Eye power-object, albeit indirectly by disrupting the energies of Dormammu and the Eye. They have been known to alter the molecular composition and physical state of physical objects, negate or distort physical laws, and to cause various forms of energy to spontaneously appear or disappear. She has an affinity with natural elements and phenomena, stemming largely from her magical training under Agatha Harkness, and has trained often at using her hexes to deflect projectiles or to cause enemies to stumble or otherwise suffer the effects of "bad luck". Ultimately, the hexes are not under the Witch's direct control, although she can influence the nature of their effects with great concentration and effort. This makes her one of the few Avengers that Ultron fears; his adamantium shell cannot repel magic. She has displayed the ability to cancel Longshot and Domino's powers of probability and has also once turned Longshot into a cat. *''Flight:'' Wanda has recently portrayed the ability to fly, though even prior to her mental collapse she has inexplicably demonstrated such an ability. The full extent to this ability is unknown. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Females Category:Marvel Characters Category:Sorcery Category:Reality Warping Category:Flight Category:Probability Manipulation